Wreck-a-Date
by Akahime88
Summary: "Care to explain to me why you decided to sabotage my date?" NaLu


_**Wreck-a-Date**_

 _Summary: "Care to explain to me why you decided to sabotage my date?" NaLu_

* * *

Natsu and his fellow dragons, Gajeel and Sting were on a mission. A very important mission. A life and death kind of important mission.

They were stalking Natsu's mate. How it was considered a matter of life and death, we'll get to that in a while. As I was saying, they were stalking Natsu's mate, a beautiful, buxom, blonde lady who was currently on a date with another guy. You see, dragons mate for life. They are extremely territorial and protective of their mates. So when a dragon senses his mate for the first time, and she was cozying up with another guy, such scene would definitely set a dragon on a rampage. And that was what happened with Natsu. They had to drag him away to calm him down. They couldn't risk Natsu shifting in dragon form. Their existence should remain in secret. Thankfully, Natsu was able to control his anger. But only after they promised him that they will help him. It was either sabotage the mate's date and break them apart, or Natsu accidentally kills the guy. They chose the lesser evil.

So here they were, at a table across Natsu's mate- who they eventually learned was named Lucy- and her date, quietly observing them. Natsu though was not so discreet. He was glaring daggers at the back of the guy's head. If looks could kill, the poor guy would be dead with his skull split open.

"Stop glaring, blockhead!" Sting slapped the back of his head. "Do you want to scare her away?"

"I can't help it!" was the furious reply.

"They're leaving," Gajeel interrupted the two as Lucy and her date stood up and walked out of the café.

"Shit. Let's follow them." Natsu quickly stood up, followed by his friends.

* * *

"Stop stealing my popcorn!"

"That's my drink you dimwit!"

"Be quiet! The movie's about to start."

Natsu and his friends were now inside the movie house. After having coffee, Lucy and her date- who was still nameless- decided to watch a movie, thus forcing them to endure an hour and a half of some chick flick. Obviously, Natsu spent the whole time glaring at the back of the guy's head. In the middle of the movie, Lucy started to lean her head on his shoulders, causing Natsu and Sting to kick at the back of their chairs. And that went on until the movie ended, them kicking whenever Lucy and her date got too close with each other. When they almost kissed, Natsu kicked the chair harder than usual. As soon as the credits started rolling, Gajeel was suspiciously sniffing.

"The hell- did you watch the whole movie?" Sting exclaimed in horror.

"Fuck off!" was Gajeel's reply.

When they stood up to follow Lucy and her date once more, Sting pulled Natsu closer.

"Who knew Gajeel loved chick flicks?" Sting whispered.

"I bet his favorite is the The Notebook," Natsu added. They both snickered.

Gajeel hit their heads with both fists at the same time. "I heard that idiots!"

* * *

"Stop moving!"

"Stop touching my ass then, stupid!"

"Why the fuck would I touch your ass?"

"Shit, get it out! It's crawling up my back. Fuck."

"Dude, it's just a spider. Are you really a dragon?"

"Shut up! Spiders are creepy."

After movie, Lucy's date finally decided to drop her home. They watched as Lucy and her nameless date said good night to each other. Natsu snorted at the part where Lucy said she had a good time. Either she was being nice or her standards were low.

As soon as the guy left, Lucy's smile disappeared and was replaced with an indignant scowl. She glared towards the bush where Natsu, Gajeel and Sting were not-so-subtly hiding.

Crossing her arms, she called out for them. "I know you three are in there."

With scared looks, all three men stood up from the bush, looking silly with leaves and sticks in their hair and shirt.

"So," she started in a dangerous voice that had the three men sweating profusely. "Care to explain to me why you three strangers decided to sabotage my date?"

All three paled, looking like they were about to piss in their pants.

* * *

xxxx

 _Note: I am mean so I'm leaving it at that. This only a oneshot, but if I get positive reviews for this, I might do a part two. Let me know what you think._

 _Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated._


End file.
